


Narcissus

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>主要角色死亡。<br/>只存在于可能中的Hartwin无差。<br/>黛西的男友发现了自己女友的哥哥的秘密。<br/>严重OOC，黛西沿用撸主私设，请见谅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus

建议搭配Max Richter的《The Blue Notebooks》食用。

地址如下

 <http://music.163.com/#/song?id=16964042>

 

 

马克·高登从铁轨上站起来的时候，依旧气喘吁吁惊魂未定。

那个人站在不远处，隐没在暗淡的隧道照明中，整个人几乎都融化在无边黑色里。

“干得不错，”对方轻声回答，“马克。”

风从空荡荡黑黢黢的隧道一端吹来，呼啸着吹向另一端。马克发觉自己满头是汗，后颈凉津津，衬衫领子都被浸透了。

如果仔细倾听，还能辨认出风中残留的、细微的火车车轮撞击铁轨的咔嚓声。

时间之河静静流淌，这是从河对岸传来的声音。

 

这是马克·高登第一次踏入加里·安文的房门。

虽然他们已经很熟悉，但也许是出于某些原因，马克从未到安文先生的家中做客。这位年轻人有时被邀请到某个高档茶室，或者一家酒店的临河露天咖啡馆，或者干脆是在某场酒会上偶遇。

他们不会有多长的相处时间，安文先生来去匆匆，有时对他寒暄几句，有时只有一个微笑点头。

安文先生是个谜。他比伦敦上空终日不散的阴霾还要来得稳定，和他每日见面的人恐怕会感到厌倦——他穿一成不变的西装，系一成不变的领带，说一成不变的话，喝一成不变的酒，打一成不变的伞，戴一成不变的眼镜。

纵使是对待自己的妹妹，这位绅士都是采取一成不变的亲切和蔼。

就像是个被设定好程序的机器，几十年如一日地运转，按部就班，功能精良。

马克没有在任何俱乐部里见过他，想来，他不是在扶手沙发里抽雪茄读报纸喝茶消磨时光的那一类。这位中年绅士，金发碧眼，个子不高，瘦削干练，不苟言笑，而他的微笑，是经过精确计算的、一成不变的表情，修饰性远大于实际用途。

加里·安文身上有种毫不掩饰的锐利气质，当他用那双深沉平静的海绿眼睛盯着马克的时候，这青年觉得，自己就是被猎隼攫住的可怜仓鼠。

他第一次见安文先生的时候，误以为他是个出身良好的政客，或者公务员。他身上有严格教养下浓重的养尊处优痕迹，他的妹妹黛西亦然。

马克和黛西——加布里埃尔·安文小姐要求马克这么称呼她——相识在一次赛马会上。在大群戴着怪异帽子争奇斗艳吸引摄影师的女士中间，这个姑娘穿保守的灰色套装，静静站在一棵高大的樱桃树的树荫下，阳光透过叶片缝隙，落在她的头发上，明媚得像燃烧的跃动的金子。

安文夫人过世后，黛西一直由加里·安文抚养。两人年龄差距较大，安文先生，与其说是加布里埃尔·安文的兄长，不如说是她的父亲。她和兄长之间的关系，亲昵中带着尊敬，看上去似乎比一般的兄妹略微疏远。所以，当马克·高登面对安文先生的时候，多多少少总有点局促。

他记得，黛西那天很高兴，她走在前方，带他穿过酒店幽长阴暗的走廊，她一边走，一边回头看着自己的男朋友微笑，就像个甜蜜的天使，笑容照亮周围一切。

他紧张得掌心全是汗，西装是新做的，黛西替他选定了袋巾和领带的配色，虽然她已经无数次告诉他，自己的哥哥只是看上去严肃，但他还是不敢掉以轻心。

他们快步穿过长廊，地毯吸收掉所有声响，门是开着的，马克看到，一个男人背光坐在高窗下的长沙发一端，胳膊依靠在扶手上，手边摆着半杯威士忌。

黛西走过去吻他的脸颊，他站起来，拍拍女孩的胳膊，微笑着，向惴惴不安的青年伸出手。

马克·高登永远记得，加里·安文背后，那扇高窗外，下午四点阴云密布的伦敦的灰色天空。

 

马克的父母是典型的高校学者，专注，热情，对家庭子女疏于关照，马克很早自立，大学毕业之后，他报了名，准备进入军队服役，他和黛西约好，退役之后，他们就结婚。

他却没想到，他未来的妻兄竟然如此热心，主动找到他，并向他提供了一份前景良好的职业。

“与其在朴茨茅斯基地消磨三年时光，倒不如考虑一下我的建议。”加里·安文将酒杯递到他手中，“培训期满，考核通过之后就入职，你难道不期待成为我的同事？你可以告诉黛西，年轻人，她会同意的。”

他拈着酒杯一饮而尽。

之后发生的一切犹如梦境，他的女友惊喜万分，他和加里·安文走进萨维尔街的金士曼裁缝店——他数次路过这里，也曾在别的店中裁衣服，但他万万没想到，这家裁缝店竟然如此别具一格。他们坐上地铁，一路到达伦敦北郊的东巴尼特附近——按照安文先生的话说，这地方被他们称作“卡米洛特”——亚瑟王的王庭——一座被森林湖水环绕的摄政时代的精巧乡间别墅，马克猜测，这栋漂亮房子的地下，必然如裁缝店一般暗藏玄机。

他的猜测是正确的。

他在这栋别墅中住了将近一年时间，在这一年里，他遇到很多人，他们彼此都差不多：名校毕业，家境良好，有的参过军，有的则准备去，有的看上去似乎有些经验，有的全然没有。他和他们相处融洽，不断有人因为各种原因退出，最终，马克发现，整间宿舍里，只剩下他和另外一个女孩。

被淘汰的候选人们的床空荡荡地摆在那里，白色床头灯，灰色仓库般的墙壁和天花板，绿色床垫——宛如一间被人遗忘的冰冷病房。

女孩的推荐人是兰斯洛特，一位棕发中年女士，他们并肩站在主控室里，面对梅林。

马克觉得自己依然在发抖，火车车轮撞击铁轨的巨响震得他内脏移位，他的心脏依旧在狂跳，胃里翻江倒海。这种颤抖，是从内向外的，难以抑制的生理性颤抖——只要他的身体还在，他就没法停止。

 

他被允许和他的推荐人共度接下来的二十四小时。他本想借这个时间和黛西见一面，但不巧的是，女友的导师安排了论文，她和同学们在诺福克，赶不回来。

马克踏入安文先生家的时候，天已经彻底黑了。傍晚时分下了点雨，加里·安文走在前面，带着他穿过黑暗的湿漉漉的小巷子，路灯昏暗，巷子两边窗户的温柔灯光流淌出来，地面的水迹反着光。他们一前一后，静默地在变幻无定的光影中穿行。

马克的观察力不错，他也颇以此为傲。他甫一进门，在玄关就发现，这间房屋中有两个人生活的痕迹。

鞋柜上摆着一双滑板鞋，鞋尖有陈旧的污渍，白底红条纹，是老款式。

那是一双男孩的滑板鞋。

衣帽钩上挂着一顶蓝色棒球帽，暗淡的灯光下，看上去有点发灰。

从头围看，是男帽。

一件短夹克。男款。

而据他所知，加里·安文先生独居在此已经二十多年，黛西也这么说，她的兄长并未结婚，也没有长期同居的情人。很神奇地，他在举手投足间带着维多利亚时代遗风，独身，矜持，彬彬有礼，受人尊重。

那么，挂在玄关的这些衣服属于谁？

一个游荡在街头的二十岁小混混？

马克谨慎地瞥了安文先生一眼。但加里·安文并未表露任何异样，他不说，马克自然不好主动发问。

 

安文先生调得一手好马提尼。

马克竟然现在才知道，黛西从没向他提起过。这位中年人的手法专业而优美，比起那些在酒吧里的炫技派，眼前这位明显更具实用色彩。

“祝贺你，年轻人。”安文的微笑稍纵即逝，他将杯子递给他，并端起酒杯向他致意，“如果你足够好运，能够顺利通过明天下午的最后一场测试，你将成为新一任高文。”

“既然只差最后一步，”马克抿了口酒，兴致勃勃地微笑，“那么，介意对我说说上一任高文吗？我已经基本算是金士曼的一员了，对吧？”

“当然。”安文先生把杯子放回桌面，“他死于一场爆炸。”

马克点头：“我很遗憾。”

“不，你不用。”加里·安文靠进单人沙发里，胳膊拄着扶手，缓慢地十指交叉，“他很幸运。”

马克没有说话。

“我先入为主地以为，黛西会向你说明我的职业，可惜她没有。”安文先生笑了笑，“再来一杯？”

“好的，谢谢。”

安文先生站起来，走到桌边，将金酒缓缓注入雪克壶。

“当时，高文和他的情人在伊斯坦布尔度假。”他的声音平稳轻快，“高文发现人群里的自杀式爆炸袭击者准备引爆身上的炸弹，他反应迅速，在短短几秒的时间里，他凭借一己之力拯救了绝大多数人。”他停顿一下，很快又说道，“具体细节我不能透露。总之，高文是一名优秀的特工。”他笑了一声，“而且难能可贵的是，他的情人就在旁边，恕我不能透露他的身份，因为他也是我们当中的一员。事发后，他以最快速度联系总部报告情况，并根据总部指示，挽回了最大的损失。”

马克问道：“挽回了最大的损失……然后呢？”

“然后是讣告登报，举行葬礼，黛西告诉我你准备参军，我们需要一个新成员加入。我当时想，这份工作也许比军队更适合你。黛西不止一次对我说，她能感到，你不甘于过这种平稳而毫无新意的生活——虽然你在一切场合都在掩饰这一点。”

马克偏过头，只能看到安文先生穿着衬衫的后背。白衬衫外的棕色小牛皮枪背带并未解下，这位绅士似乎对此已经习以为常。

“那位高文的情人呢？他怎么样了？”

加里·安文依旧背对着他：“他很好，依然尽忠职守，他也很优秀，作为他的同事，我很自豪。”

马克脱口而出：“仅此而已吗？”

说完他就后悔了。

安文先生的回答非常程式化：“他很幸运，很令人羡慕。他们有机会相处，并度过了很长一段幸福时光。直到死前，他们都陪伴着彼此。”

安文转过身来，将马提尼递给他，他小指上那枚纹章戒指熠熠生辉。马克发现，他垂下头看他的时候，眯着眼睛，瞳孔被橙黄的台灯灯光一映，变成了令人迷惑的榛子色。“这份职位是终身制，这也就意味着，我们绝大多数人都不会像普通人那样死在医院或者家中的床上。”他微笑了一下，重新坐回沙发里，“你没有中途退出，黛西的判断没错，你和我们一样。”

马克并没有追问，这个“我们”指的到底是谁。

 

他们只在起居室呆了一会儿，安文带领他参观了书房和餐厅，书房留给他强烈的印象——一进门，整面砖红墙壁上密密麻麻贴满太阳报头版的剪报，一张张排列整齐，但不少已经泛黄，甚至个别的边角卷起破损。

安文向他指了指落地窗边的单人沙发，径自坐到书桌前。

马克兴致勃勃地打量着沿着墙粘贴的第一张报纸，它看上去最古老，最陈旧，而且它的确是——头版照片刊登的是戴安娜与查尔斯的婚礼，现在，他们的儿子已经成为国王。

这张报纸距今已经整整半个世纪。

他又看了看周围，最新的那张，也比现在早了将近二十年。

这间墙上贴满剪报的书房，宛如安文先生私密的、被封存的已久的回忆。恍惚间，马克觉得自己简直是在梦中，也许，房间并非现实存在，它处于两个空间的交叉口，是加里·安文的思维宫殿的延伸。

但是，这些报纸不一定属于他。依照安文先生的大致年纪，纵使他年长到可以做黛西的父亲，1981年他可能还没出生。贴上这些报纸的人，如果现在还活着，起码已经年近七十。

马克·高登敢赌上全部身家——每一张太阳报，都是一扇窗户的贴纸——打开这扇窗，他看到的会是什么？

他环顾四周，想象着转动手中的万花筒。他看到了鲜花，阳光，微风，欢笑，阴雨，陷阱，枪击，鲜血。

每一面都是真实，每一面都是假象。

他不着痕迹地打量自己未来的妻兄。

对方坐在桌子后面的旋转椅上，向他微笑了一下，依旧是程式化的客套笑容，和平时并没有什么不同。

 

他在二楼走廊尽头的客房中，踏踏实实睡了整晚。

白色的阳光透过遮光帘照着他的眼睛。梦境浅薄而支离破碎，呈不规则的灰白，在阳光下迅速融化。

他走出房间，发现走廊寂静非常，深沉洁净的樱桃木地板残留着地板蜡的人造香气。书房的门开着，落地窗也开着，晨风徐徐吹进来，鼓起白色窗帘，飘摆不定。

他走下楼梯，看了看空荡荡的餐厅和厨房，然后是起居室和客厅，他们昨晚用过的杯子还好端端放在桌上。

——整栋房子空无一人。

洗手间的洗浴用品是成套的——两套，都有使用过的痕迹，很明显，为马克准备的东西是崭新的，单独放在另一边。成对的杯子，成对的牙刷，颜色不同的毛巾浴巾浴衣，不同牌子的剃须泡沫和剃须刀。

昨晚他就发现了，这间房子里，到处都是两个人的生活痕迹——餐具、鞋帽、寝具，冰箱里的垃圾食品，电视机下面的游戏碟，甚至是被随意丢弃在沙发上的杂志和报纸——就算是想掩饰都掩饰不住。

那么，另一个人在哪里？

他斟酌片刻，还是决定上楼去，刚刚转身的工夫，大门响了一声，打开了。

一个男人走进玄关。

他戴着蓝得发灰的棒球帽，穿短夹克和牛仔裤，脚上踩着一双滑板鞋，有点旧，白底红条纹，鞋尖一点污渍。

“嗨，马克。”他对他微笑，露出亮闪闪的牙齿，“早上好。”

马克僵硬地直视对方。

“对了，你可以叫我艾格西，”加里·安文的笑容又扩大了一些，“不过仅限于我是‘艾格西’的时候。”

马克困惑极了，从昨天开始，黛西的哥哥连同他的这栋房子，处处透着怪异。

“抱歉，我去换衣服，毕竟你在这儿，我得早点变回‘安文先生’。”他笑嘻嘻地用手肘杵了杵马克，“嘿，趁这个时候你可以去烧一壶开水，茶在酒架边左手第一个柜子里——不必着急，时间充裕得很，我们下午再去卡米洛特。”

马克眼睁睁地看着他蹬蹬蹬上楼去。

他突然毛骨悚然。

 

在马克·高登的认知当中，加里·安文是个冷静，理智，谦逊，彬彬有礼，矜持，受人尊重，有点情趣，又带点刻薄的中年绅士。他举止端庄，措辞优雅，家境优越，品味良好——看看被他抚育长大的黛西就能知道，他们在很多时候都非常相似。去年五月末，马克曾经接受安文先生邀请，去他们的乡间别墅里小住，他和他们一起骑马，打板球，玩手足球，在阴雨连绵的午后，黛西背对落地窗，坐在软面四脚凳上，用竖琴弹奏《柳林风声》，站在一旁的安文先生手里捧着书，含笑注视自己的妹妹，一点熹微的日光在银茶具上跳跃。

但不是现在。

他见到的这个男人，绝不是加里·安文。

他从来没见过这样的加里·安文。

这不是加里·安文。

他刚刚伸出手去，那个装着魔鬼的盒子就砰地一声打开了，令人眼花缭乱得发狂的幻象在他面前张牙舞爪纠缠不休。他心生怯意，一瞬间，几乎想要夺门而逃。

但他没有，强烈的好奇心驱使着他，他悄无声息地上楼。

主卧的门半开半阖，他甚至不必偷窥，站在门口，就能直接对室内情形一览无余。

焕然一新的安文先生背对着他站在镜子前。

他打好领带，拎起西装外套一抖，胳膊伸进袖子里，左手快速地系扣子，炭黑条纹西装衬得他的金发亮得发白。他的背影挺秀，虽然个子不高，但自有一股凛然的气质。

马克·高登悄悄松口气，自己认知中的那个加里·安文终于重返人间。

但是很快，他被接下来的一幕惊得目瞪口呆——

安文先生对着镜子注视自己片刻，美丽深沉的绿眼睛中满是难以言说的爱意。他缓缓倾身，在镜面一吻。

然后，马克听到，对方压低嗓音，轻缓而温柔地微笑着说：“早上好，艾格西。”

马克难以置信地张大嘴。

安文先生回过头，对站在门口的年轻人戏谑地眨眨眼睛。

 

 

 

——FIN.

 

 

 

 

这文的大致意思就是：蛋仔分裂出两个人格，第一个人格（也就是马克·高登看到的日常的加里·安文）处处模仿哈老师，第二个人格是年轻的蛋仔，安文让这两个人格好好地谈恋爱。【】

文名之所以叫水仙，其实是这个学员根本没分清，这位安文先生爱的是自己，还是一个他尚且不知名的男人（哈里）。

但愿我把自己脑内的想法说明白了quq

其实这故事写到结尾处……我自己也有点方……靠，觉得有点变态，但是我就喜欢这样的变态肿么办嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

 


End file.
